


So This is Love

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Edge just has never realized what it means to be in love.





	So This is Love

So many sappy love stories and poems try to paint this picture of love as if it is some kind of virus that takes over your body: clammy hands, cold sweat, butterflies in your gut, knees buckling, heart racing… Maybe not all the time, but it is assumed that you will spot the love of your life, and with the way you skip a beat or fall into a daze as you watch them move in exaggerated slow motion, made Edge pretty skeptical that he would ever truly “love” someone.

 

It was stupid, it was ridiculous, just how the hell could that be how you know who your soul mate is? Sounded more like an oncoming heart attack instead.

 

He took a quick step outside during the evening, the stars were something he could never get tired of seeing. Life for him and his brother had actually changed for the better, they were a little bumpy at the start, but normalcy began to settle in and they started to adapt well to surface living.

 

As he stood outside, he caught a waft of something burning, the smell of something like garbage, but a hint of… Something else… This certainly was not the word that truly described it, but the first thing to come to Edge’s mind was:  _Spice_. Strange, how there was nothing pleasant to the smell of cigarettes, they carried quite the potent smell of ash that really worked its way to wanting to make him sneeze and cough, but he had become so adjusted to it… The smell was comforting.

 

He only looked in the direction of the wind blowing to spot someone else out on the porch here with him, leaning on the banister and looking out to the sky, a lit cigarette held between his index finger and middle finger, flicking the butt to knock off some ash out to the ground.

 

“… Hey.” Edge decided to be the first to greet this time, “… What’re you doing?”

 

No response, just a cold silence while that fellow skeleton brought the cigarette back up to his mouth, inhaling slowly and smoothly, holding his breath just a moment before blowing the smoke out with a bit of a sigh. That was a surprise to Edge, having never much heard the other sound so anguished before.

 

“Thinking.”

 

Edge could not help himself, he began to be drawn in by curiosity…  _And concern_ , “That sounds dangerous.”

 

It took a second, but that got a bit of a snort out of the skeleton friend, Edge was proud.

 

“… Truly though, what is it you’re… Thinking about?” Edge joined by their side, looking over to get a clear look at the face of his alternate counterpart, Stretch. For some reason, the circles under his eyes seemed darker than before. Was he having trouble sleeping again? Edge remembered this being a problem before, and come to think it, during then he was not sure just how Stretch managed to pull himself out of that spell of insomnia that plagued him, of course, that is  **if** he had pulled himself out of it before.

 

Stretch was quiet, and Edge was patient, while during that silence, Stretch was in deeper thought. He seemed to have an inner struggle with himself, and his mouth parted a bit, as he started to make a noise to speak words, just as if he was dragging his feet along to get to the point, “… I-it’s… Not… Anything big…” Stretch looked away from Edge’s face, “It’s… I dunno, there’s literally nothing wrong.”

 

Edge frowned to that notion, “Nothing wrong eh? Then why don’t I believe a bit of it?” He felt no problem in calling this out, there was no need for someone like Stretch to have to keep to himself over stuff like this.

 

And yet, that was doing very little to actually help pry open Stretch. He instead just lowered his head, and from the way he went from standing on one foot with the other crossing over, to placing both feet flat on the deck, gave a bit of a sign to Edge (who had been very observant over Stretch’s quirks and antics for a long while now) that Stretch was going to pull that shtick of:

 

“Never mind it, dude, I’m gonna–”

 

“Go out? At this hour of the night?”

 

Edge was started to dig into Stretch’s nerves. Stretch stepped back, stuffing a hand into his pocket while trying to burn away at more of his cigarette in one deep inhale, there was still plenty of it left that he could keep eating away at, but instead just flicked it to the ground and stepped on it, “Yeah.”

 

Stretch began to walk passed Edge, moving with more purpose than he realized, as it became apparent through his arm being hooked to Edge’s and being spun around very quickly to face him.

 

“Stop. Walking. Away.”

 

This had Stretch off guard, before this… Edge would have willingly allowed for Stretch to have his space. It was a bit surprising to have him now be so forward and invested.

 

“Heh, come on, dude.” Stretch tried tugging his arm back, but Edge only then grabbed his other arm, “Edge.”

 

“ _ **You**_  come on!” Edge was very blunt, it could be easier to turn a blind eye, to allow Stretch the space to do what he needed, he had done that and sure it worked… There was just something now driving him more to  _help_.

 

At that moment then, Stretch gave Edge this look… It was a look he had never seen him make before, something a little more vulnerable… His eyes were a bit wide and his mouth no longer clenching to instead be lightly parted. He looked surprised, as if Edge somehow said something incredibly profound, but it wasn’t so much the words that did it in, but his actions.

 

They were close, and for as firm a hold Edge had on Stretch, he wasn’t hurting him. As Edge got to see the look to Stretch’s face…

 

He felt a fluttering.

 

Immediately, Edge let go of Stretch, who clumsily stumbled back a step. There was this new, awkward tension between them. Something both were aware of, but neither wanted to address.

 

“… I’m gonna…” Stretch hurriedly walked back to the door, going inside the house to leave Edge outside all alone.

 

Edge stood there, now trying to comprehend what he just felt, what had happened, after a few more seconds of standing in silence, he muttered out loud: “I’m in  **love** …  _ **Shit.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Took Tumblr drabble prompts, people gave me phrases to inspire/use in a scene, let ya'll try to guess which one it is ;p


End file.
